Losing Her
by Encantada the Maiden
Summary: Si Kirihara na nagmahal kay Sakuno ng ilang taon ay masasaksihan ang kanyang pagpapakasal sa lalaking kanyang pinapangarap, si Ryoma. Ano ang magiging reaction ni Kirihara? Akaya x Sakuno x Ryoma


Losing her

Si Kirihara na nagmahal kay Sakuno ng ilang taon ay masasaksihan ang kanyang pagpapakasal sa lalaking kanyang pinapangarap, si Ryoma. Ano ang magiging reaction ni Kirihara? Akaya x Sakuno x Ryoma

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Hindi ko po pag-aari ang kwentong ito, pag-aari po ito ng author na si IzzatiNoPanda well technically ito po ay isang video na ginawa ni iKiohri sa Youtube**

**Humingi po ako ng permiso para isalin ito sa ating lengguwahe **

**Kung nabasa nyo ang story version mas magagandahan kayo sa video version, and here's the link to that: **** watch?v=NDDGpqQ7peY,,,at**** ang background song po niya ay Wedding Dress ni Taeyang of Bigbang**

**Based on Akaya's POV…**

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding of __**Ryuuzaki Sakuno **__and…_ "

Binasa ito ng malakas ni Kirihara habang nakahiga siya sa kanyang malambot na kama. Hindi na niya na kailangan pang basahin ang mga nakasulat doon. Alam niya kung sino pakakasalan niya

Labing isang taon na niyang kilala ang babaeng ito. Labing isang taon na din niyang minamahal ito. At sa labing isang taon na ito, hindi niya nasabi na lubos niya itong mahal, kahit na ikakasal na siya sa _bastardong_ ito, Echizen Ryoma

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Some say it ain't over until it's over.**_

_**But I guess it's really over now…**_

_**There's something I'm going to say before I let you go.**_

_**LISTEN…**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

**6 years ago**

"Lagi ka na lang ganito" umiiyak siya pagkatapos sabihin ni Ryoma ang katagang ito sa kanya at inakap ko siya ngunit tinulak rin niya ako palayo. Nasasaktan ako na nakikita niyang ganito. Nakaramdam na lang ako ng pag-iinit at galit

"Sa-chan…Tuturuan ko na ng leksyon ang isang iyon!" susugurin ko na sana siya ngunit pinigilan na ako niya ako at ngumiti na lang kahit nangingilid pa rin ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata

"Ayos lang Kirihara-kun, nasanay na ako"

"Pero Sa-chan?!"

"Ayos lang. Okay na ako! Kitams! Manood na lang tayo ng sine!" sabik niya itong sinabi ng napakagandang ngiti niya sa kanyang napaka-chubby na mukha. Hindi ko ito maikakaila at sinunod na lang siya

**XOXOXO**

_**When you have a fight with him,**_

_**I often see you cry.**_

_**You would feel sad and blue and I would almost LOSE it.**_

_**Clutching my chest, I feel my heart,**_

_**A~a~ache secretly.**_

_**But then you would smile at me,**_

_**And say that everything is alright.**_

**XOXOXO**

**5 years ago…**

Si Sa-chan at ako ay nasa isang ice cream parlor, kaya kaming dalawa ay bihira na lang magkita. Gusto ko talaga ang mga sandaling kasama siya

"Gusto ko talaga si Ryoma. Kahit malamig ang pakikitungo niya sa akin, wala akong pakialam"

Oo alam ko kaya hanggang ngayon, hindi ko pa rin nasasabi ang tunay na nararamdaman ko para sa iyo

"Siya nga pala, ano ang wish mo Akaya-kun?" tanong ng napakagandang ngiti niya na talagang gusto ko. Nginisian ko na lamang siya

"Secret walang clue" tinawanan ko siya habang naka-pout na siya sa akin. Bigla na lang tumibok ang puso ko, dahil ba masyado siyang malapit sa akin ngayon?

"Pero alam ko ang wish mo Sa-chan" sabi ko sa kanya habang ang mga matitingkad niyang mga mata ay napatingin sa akin

"Talaga? Sige nga ano ang wish ko?" tanong niya habang kumakain ng kanyang paboritong chocolate flavored ice cream

"Gusto mo ng happily ever after kasama ng iyong prince charming, tama?" nginisian ko siya habang ang mukaha nya ay pulang-pula na

"H-hindi kaya!" napalunok na lang siya ng sabihin niya iyon at halata ruin ang pamumula ng mukha niya. Tumawa na lang sa reaksiyon niya. Ang sakit-sakit ng sabihin ko iyon sa iyo

_**XOXOXO**_

_**I've always known how you feel for him.**_

_**So I desperately try to hide my feelings for you.**_

_**But when I see you smiling at me,**_

_**I lose all my resolve**_

_**I fall hard once again without thinking of how my tragedy would end.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**2 months later…**

Kaming dalawa ay nasa airport hinihintay ang pagbabalik ni Ryoma galing sa America. At ikaw na sabik na siyang makita at kayong dalawa ay halos isang taon ng hindi nagkikita. Kahit abot tenga ang ngiti niya, sa kaloob-looban ko, ang tindi ng sakit, hindi ko kaya

"May problema ba, Akaya-kun?" nag-aalala siyang nag tanong, dahil obvious naman sa kinikilos ko na 'di ako mapakali

"Wala, wala naman siya nga pala mag ba-banyo lang ako sandali. Babalik din ako agad" ano ba ang ginagawa ko? Pinapabayaan ko ang sarili ko na masaktan niya samantalang ikaw ay patuloy pa rin na minamahal ang hangal na iyon?

"Kyaaaaa! Dalian nyo andyan na siya! Ang pogi talaga ni Ryoma! Ryoma We Love You!" mga nag-titiliang mga babae ang mga naririnig ko sa labas. Hindi Kaya? Teka sandali hindi sila pwedeng magkita ni Sakuno!

"S-sakuno" at pagkalabas ko ay nakita ko na lang ang Echizen na iyon na nakaluhod at hawak ang isang silver wedding ring at hawak ang kamay ni

"Sakuno Ryuuzaki, maaari ba kitang makasama sa habang panahon at maging asawa ko?"

"Oo, gusto kitang makasama at maging asawa ko!"

"H-hindi, Sakuno bakit siya pa?!" nangingilid ang mga luha ko, habang pinagmamasdan ko siya na tinanggap ang isang alok, nag-yayakapan, nag-hahalikan at parehas silang masaya ng sandaling iyon

_**XOXOXO**_

_**BABY~ Please don't take his hand.**_

_**'Cause you should be MY LADY~**_

_**I've been waiting for you for so long.**_

_**Please look at me too.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**xoxoxo**

"_I love you Akaya" pinagmamasdan niya ako ng kanyang namumulang mga pisngi_

"_I love you too…matagal na, hindi ko lang masabi" paghalik ko sa kanya_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**It was so perfect in my dreams.**_

_**Don't you know I have loved you forever?**_

_**But when your prince kneels in front of you today,**_

_**You would vow to spend the rest of your life with him.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**1 week later**

"Sigurado ka ba na pakakasalan mo ang lalakeng iyan?" tanong ko kay Sa-chan

"Oo naman"

"Ganoon ba?"

"Oo at bakit?"

"Kase, naiinggit ako sa lalakeng iyon at siya na ang magiging kasama"

"Akaya-kun kahit ikakasal na ako, ikaw pa rin ang kuya ko"

"Tama, ako pa rin ang kuya mo" at pagkatapos ng aming pag-uusap ay bumalik din ako sa apartment unit ko, kung saan nasa ibabang palapag lang si Sakuno, pagbalik ko ay sinara ko ang pinto agad at nagdabog at nagbabasag ng kung anu ano

Ang sakit, sakit. Hindi ko kaya. At heto napapasigaw sa sobrang sakit

"Sakuno, Sakuno" pagsambit ko sa pangalan niya hanggang sa pagpula ng mga mata ko sa kaiiyak at kumuha ako ng kutsilyo galing sa kusina hanggang sa

"Akaya! Ano 'tong gingawa mo?" nakarinig na lang ako ng isang boses hanggang sa pagharap ko ay ang isang nag-aalalang mukha ang nadatnan ko

"A-anong ginagawa mo dito Sakuno? At kung ano man ang nakita mo ay wala ito" tinago ko ang kutsilyo ngunit kinuha pa rin niya at nilayo ito sa akin

"At bakit may kutsilyo kang hawak?"

"Nahulog at kinuha ko lang mula sa lapag" pagpunas ko sa mahapdi kong mata, alam ko naman na maniniwala siya sa akin

"Akaya ano ba? Bakit ka ba umiiyak"

"Hindi ako umiiyak 'no" hindi ko sinabi ang totoo, ngunit alam ko na hindi na siya maniniwala pa sa akin

"Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan?"

"Ang totoo masaya lang ako para sa inyo…at naiinggit ako sa inyo ni Ryoma"

"At tapos?"

"Naiinggit ako sa sa kanya, dahil mas makakasama mo siya kaysa sa akin!" pag bulalas ko sa kanya

"Oo nga magiging asawa ko siya, pero tandaan mo ikaw pa rin ang pinakamamahal kong kuya, isang kuya na ako lang ang mayroon" ngumiti lang siya sa akin, ngunit ang salitang binitawan niya ang nagpadurog sa puso ko

"Sige tama na, lilinisan na kita"

"Hindi na salamat na lang" sabi ko sa kanya habang hawak ko ang sugat ko. _Aray, ang sakit_

"Kahit malungkot ka, hindi mo kailangang mag-babasag ng kung anu-ano" sana alam niya ang nararamdaman ko

_**XOXOXO**_

_**And then you will be in your wedding dress,**_

_**Dress, dress, in your wedding dress.**_

_**You'll be in your wedding dress.**_

_**[But I'm not the one beside you]**_

_**Wedding dress, dress, in your wedding dress…**_

_**Oh no~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

**Today**

Ang lahat ay nasa simbahan at ang aming mga naka-match noon ay nandito rin. Nandito sila dahil nais nilang masaksihan ang pag iisang dibdib ng Prince of Tennis at ng Prinsesa ng Seigaku.

"Akaya, ayos ka lang?" tanong ni Jackal ng mapansin niya ang hindi magandang expression ng mukha ko

"Oo…ayos lang" sagot ko habang si Marui at Niou ay natawa lang

"Hindi kaya Jackal! Kasi si love life ikakasal na sa iba" tumawa silang dalawa

"Okay lang iyan. Makakahanap ka pa naman ng iba at saka marami ka pang mararating, alalahanin mo bata ka pa" sabi sa akin ni Captain Yukimura at tumango na lamang sa sinabi niya. At pinagmamasdan ko si Ryoma na naghihintay sa kanyang bride

Nag-ingay ang buong simbahan ng mag-play na ang pipe organ at hudyat na parating na ang bride. Sa pagbukas ng pinto, nilabas nito ang napakagandang bride at naka-abresiyete sa braso ni Tezuka at siya ay naka-white wedding dress. Ang dress ay fitting kaya napapansin ang kanyang curves at pinapalibutan ito ng pink beads sa kanyang wedding dress. At isang korona na pang prinsesa ang naka lagay sa kanyang ulo at light pink veil ang sumasayad mulo sa kanyang likuran. Talagang napakaganda niya

"Kirihara, ang bunganga mo" sabi sa akin ni Yanagi at pagtapik sa akin ni Sanada

"Talagang maganda siya at hindi ko siya masisi kung napapanganga siya. Puri" sabi ni Niou habang nakatitig sa likuran ni Sakuno. Manyakis

Maganda ang kinalabasan ng kasal hanggang sa sila'y nag-halikan. Pinagmamasdan ko lang sila mula dito sa malayo

_Sana ako na lang ang nandiyan sa tabi mo…_

_**XOXOXO**_

_Nasaan ako? Ito ba yung favorite beach naming dalawa ni Sakuno?_

_Hanggang sa nakita ko ang kanyang anino sa 'di kalayuan_

"_Akaya halika!" kumakaway siya sa akin_

"_Sakuno, mahal na mahal kita at nais kita makasama" niyakap ko siya at hinalikan_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**If it's only in dreams that I can be with you…**_

_**Then, I'd gladly sleep forever,**_

_**just to be with you.**_

_**XOXOXO**_

Ang lahat ay nagpapalakpakan, samantalang ako ay malayo mula sa kaya. Alam ko nakatingin siya sa akin, ngunit hindi ko siya kayang tingnan ngayon. Alam kong mahal na mahal niya ang lalaking ito at masaya sila para sa isa't isa

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Please be happy with him.**_

_**Don't worry about me.**_

_**Please forget how MISERABLE I look.**_

_**It's going to be UNBEARABLE for me for such a long time. **_

_**No oh~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

"_Akaya, tara date tayo!"_

"_Akaya, naghanda ako ng bento para sa iyo"_

"_S-sandali! 'Wag mo nga akong halikan basta-basta!"_

"_Gusto mo talagang nag-aalala ako para sa iyo 'no?"_

_Sana ganito na lang kaming dalawa, sa panaginip ko, isang ilusyon, na sana magka-totoo. Alam ko naman na kahit kalian hinding-hindi ito mangyayari. Isa akong baliw, isang hangal dahil sa hindi ko pagsabi sa iyo ng mas maaga_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**For such a long time….**_

_**I lived in an illusion like a FOOL.**_

_**But if you ask for me at any moment, know that I'll be here for you. **_

_**Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress…**_

_**Dress, dress, dress.**_

_**You're in your wedding dress.**_

_**Dress, dress, dress.**_

_**Wedding dress, **_

_**[You should've been with me]**_

_**You're in your wedding dress.**_

_**Oh no~**_

_**XOXOXO**_

Pagkatapos ng kasalan at ng gabi ding iyon, Si Sakuno at si Ryoma ay didiretso na Hawaii para sa kanilang honeymoon. At bago mahuli ang lahat, sasbihin ko na sa kanya…

"Sakuno!" lumapit ako sa kanya

"Ano yon? Sorry baka hindi na ako magtagal. Kailangan na ako ng asawa-"

"Sandali lang ako. HINDI NA RIN AKO MAGTATAGAL, gusto lang kita makita" niyakap ko siya

"A-Akaya, ano ba?!"

"Congratulations! Masaya ako para sa iyo! At may sasabihin lang ako sa iyo Sa-chan" agad ko rin siyang pinakawalan din

"Ok sige ano ba iyon?"

"Naalala mo pa ba kung ano ang hiniling ko nung araw ding iyon? Hinilig ko ito para sa iyo. Ang kaso, hindi ito nagkatotoo"

"A-Akaya ano bang sinasabi mo?"

"Maging masaya ka Sa-chan. At paalam na rin… Sa wakas"

**Tomorrow morning…**

**Upon Sakuno's POV**

Kami ay narito sa airport ng Hawaii at kararating lang hanggang sa nakatanggap ako ng tawag at tiningnan ang LCD screen

"O, sino yan?" tanong ni Ryoma na nakatingin rin sa cellphone ko

"Si Yukimura ito, sandali lang ako"

"Hello, Si Sakuno ito"

"Sakuno. May masamang balita. Si A-Akaya…" hindi maganda ang tono niya at mahina pa ito

"A-ano'ng nangyari sa kanya…"

"S-si A-Akaya nagpakamatay siya pagkaalis niyo"

"H-hindi! N-nagbibiro ka lang diba?" naiiyak na ako sa mga sinabi niya

"Totoo…hindi rin kami makapaniwala, sorry" nahulog ko ang phone ko at hindi na makagalaw sa mga narinig ko

"Hindi! Hindi totoo yan! Akaya!" Hindi ko na mapigilan ang pag-iyak ko

"Sakuno! Sakuno! Ayos ka lang?" inalo ako ng asawa ko

"Akaya! Akaya!"

Bakit siya pa?! Akaya…

**2 weeks later…**

Kakabalik ko lang sa Hawaii at dali-daling pinuntahan ang apartment ni Akaya. Nakakagimbal ang nakita ko….

Tuyong dugo ang bumalot sa paligid at white chalk na may bakat ng katawan niya sa lapag. Kay Akaya ito. Tiningnan ko rin ag pader, ang litrato namin ay nandoon pa rin. Sa litrato naming ito, pinalibutan ng braso ni Akaya ang leeg ko habang siya'y naka-ngiti. Ang aming litrato ay may bahid pa ng kanyang dugo…sa litato pa niya. Naiiyak na lang ako hanggang sa mapansin ko ang isang piraso ng papel na nakaipit sa may cabinet. Hinila ko ito at binuklat, malamang na siya nag nag-sulat nito

"Dear Sa-chan…Kung ganoon para sa akin ito" unti-unti ko itong binasa

"Dear Sa-chan. Kung nababasa mo na ang sulat na ito sigurado ako na kababalik mo

lang sa honeymoon niyo, at ibig sabihin nito ay wala na ako. May nais lang akong

sabihin sa iyo. Alam mo bang matagal na akong nag-mamahal kay Sakuno. Sa loob ng

labing isang taon. Alam ko mahirap ito paniwalaan at para sabihin ko sa iyo oo mahal

kita. Sa-chan sana kalimutan mo na lang ako at burahin mo na rin ako puso at alam ko

kung gaano kasakit ang nangayari sa akin ito. Hindi ko nasabi ang nararamdaman ko

sa iyo ng mas maaga dahil natatakot akong mawala ka sa akin, dahil ikaw lang ang

hindi ko kayang pakawalan. Maging masaya ka sa iyong pinakamamahal, dahil alam ko

kung gaano mo siya kamahal. Sana'y maging masaya ka dahil ako ang kapatid mo higit

sa lahat may karapatan akong magsabi niyan sa iyo. Mula sa taong lubos na

nagmamahal sa iyo, Kirihara Akaya"

"Akaya-kun, salamat sa lahat…" Patuloy ako sa pag-iyak at kasama ng letter ay isa pang litrato naming dalawa at 'di namalayang napatakan na ng luha ko ang letter niya. Nawala sa akin ang isang taong lubos na nagmamalasakit at nagmamahal sa akin, at wala akong pinagsisihan na nakilala ko ang lalaking ito at nagpabago sa takbo ng buhay ko. Maraming salamat sa iyo, Akaya Kirihara

_**XOXOXO**_

_**"This won't take long, I just wanted to see you.**_

_**One LAST time."**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

AN: Also watch the original video of iKiohri in Youtube and please comment as well, and since I'm so carried away by the story I decided to download it and play it while writing the story. It made me cry harder after watching the video. She also have Ryoma and Sakuno stories, Sakuno Reverse Harem and Hetalia love stories. Also available in English by IzzatiNoPanda. Once again I ask for the permission to translate it to our language

Summer class na!

Please read, watch and review

Encantada the Maiden


End file.
